


Il desiderio del polpo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Doloroso vagare [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Abduction, F/M, POV Second Person, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Davy Jones ha trovato per la prima volta una donna che possa ricordargli la sua dea del mare.Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest:PIRATI DEI CARAIBI	Davy Jones/Elizabeth Swann	Ostaggio.





	Il desiderio del polpo

Il desiderio del polpo

Davy Jones sapeva che le stanze private dell’Olandese volante non erano per gli ospiti, non che ne fossero mai stati, men che meno per i prigionieri. Eppure non era riuscito a portarla nelle gocciolanti e viscide segrete.

Se l’era portata in camera, il suo ostaggio, con la scusa di non perderlo mai d’occhio. Non che non lo facesse, ma il suo era più lo sguardo di qualcuno che brama un’ossessione.

Swann non aveva paura di morire, anzi, si poteva dire che non avesse paura di niente. Una parte di lui si chiedeva se l’avesse davvero presa in ostaggio soltanto per utilizzarla come merce di scambio per proteggere il suo cuore, un’altra sapeva la verità: l’aveva voluta sin dal primo momento in cui l’aveva vista.

Ciò che rimaneva delle sue mani, o ciò che un tempo erano state, non riuscivano ad evitare di soffermarsi tra i capelli di lei. La guardava ribellarsi, stretta dalle catene che la tenevano ferma.

Non riusciva a non ridere, mentre la vedeva così desiderosa di libertà. Scalciava, putava e mordeva, ma niente a che vedere con quanto erano velenose le sue parole.

Oh, la verità che non voleva ammettere era che si trattava di una donna dannatamente eccitante. Rivedeva in lei l’animo inquieto del mare, la sua dea. Aveva voluto essere ingannato e probabilmente era ancora preda di quel folle amore.

Risentiva spesso il carillon e suonava. Strapparsi il cuore dal petto non gli aveva impedito di soffrire ed ora d’innamorarsi nuovamente.

Elizabeth gli sembrava la signora dei mari. Un cipiglio caparbio pari solo alla sua incredibile bellezza.

Si giustifico dicendo che lo faceva solo per domarla e spaventarla quando la spogliò di quei vestiti marinareschi che non le si abbinavano per nulla. La sua pelle chiara si era leggermente abbronzata e gli ricordava il bagliore sulle vecchie monete d’oro, quando ancora era un pirata che si accontentava di razziarle.

Sulla sua nave marcia, legata solo al mondo dei morti, non si vedeva tanta carne fresca da secoli. Lei era viva, come lo può essere il magma che si agita negli abissi, lì ai vulcani sottomarini.

Sembrava la figlia di Poseidone in persona.

I suoi seni erano perfetti, la sentì strillare quando gliene prese uno in mano per saggiarne la consistenza. Ignorò le testate di lei e le offese che si facevano sempre più scurrili. Una bocca succulenta come quella poteva permettersi qualsiasi cosa.

A baciarla per primi furono i tentacoli che avevano sostituito la sua barba. Aveva usato la chela per tagliargli le vesti. Ignorò le testate della giovane, ogni colpo che riusciva a dargli nonostante fosse legata era per lui meno di una carezza. Al massimo un elisir che lo inebriava sempre di lei.

Annusò l’odore della giovane, fremendo. La carne della ragazza era bollente rispetto alla sua ormai da mollusco.

Non si rese nemmeno conto di quando si fosse spogliato, seppe però quando iniziò a farla sua. Non le chiese il permesso, non lo aveva mai fatto per niente. Anche se non fosse stata una nemica e una prigioniera, il suo approccio non sarebbe stato diverso. Lui prendeva tutto ciò che voleva quando voleva.

In fondo non aveva rispettato nemmeno le regole degli dei e dell’oltretomba. Tutto sommato non era poi così diverso dai pirati a cui stava dando la caccia.

Gli Inglesi pensavano che il loro mondo fosse alla fine. Il mondo si sarebbe potuto anche restringere, ma quelli come lui avrebbero sempre ritrovato il loro spazio.

Elizabeth non lo supplicò e si mise a piangere solo di rabbia, giurò che avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta. Non era mai diventata sposa e la sentì stretta, avvertì l’odore del sangue quando andò più a fondo. Era il prima ad averla, non avrebbe potuto desiderare di meglio. La conquistò come si fa con una nuova terra, ignorando le grida di dolore, concentrandosi solo sugli ansiti e i gemiti che le sfuggivano contro la sua volontà.

Era suo signore e padrone solo in quell’attimo, una donna così non la si poteva realmente dominare.

La follia aveva preso possesso di lui e dopo tanto tempo si sentì di nuovo un uomo, vero.

Avrebbe potuto tenerla sulla sua nave, aggirare l’ostacolo della maledizione, rubare alla terraferma il suo più prezioso bottino.

Elizabeth soffocò le urla che crescevano prepotenti dentro di lei. Si sentiva sporca, avrebbe voluto uscire dal suo corpo, cancellargli quell’espressione estasiata e animalesca dal volto. Quando venne dentro di lei, non preoccupandosi d’insozzarla, reagì staccandogli un tentacolo a morsi.

Nonostante l’odore del proprio sangue, Davy Jones trovò il tutto a dir poco perfetto. Prese quell’atto come un invito a un nuovo assalto e quando finalmente fu soddisfatto la lampada ad olio si era già spenta da un pezzo, lasciandoli in ombra.

Lui riusciva comunque ad orientarsi e la lasciò abbandonata e sfatta, tenuta in piedi solo dalle catene. Sapeva che Elizabeth si sarebbe ripresa, una donna così era come una puledra selvaggia e sarebbe tornata a scalciare. Magari lo avrebbe anche ucciso, ma per mano di una tale guerriera non gli sembrava nemmeno una fine così grama.

“Non mi è mai capitato un ostaggio come lei signorina Swann e non credo mi capiterà mai più.

Si goda il soggiorno” la derise, raggiungendo il proprio letto.


End file.
